Veronica and Alicia take on Molly
Molly once more tries to battle the Lamberts, but fails, against Veronica and Alicia. Last time on Harpers Falls: *Dylan got a glorious surprise from his family and friends when they rebuilt and redesigned the house that he lived in. Molly shot Veronica a vicious look. "You won't always be a guard," she said darkly, "one day you won't be wearing that damned uniform!" "Don't be so sure on that one," Veronica said nastily, "I have tenure, whereas you are in a jumpsuit!" "Bitch!" Molly screamed, "I will slit your throat, just like I killed that damned Kylie!" "You will do NO such thing," she snapped. "I have words with you too, Wainfilth!" Alicia Lambert seethed, "You heard about what happened to that piece of filth who molested my brother, Roger. He's dead, and he won't ever be dealing with it, again." "Blah!" Molly mocked, "does that mean anything to me?! NO!" "It HAD better mean something," Michael said, looking through Molly, and looked at Veronica. "Veronica, I have a wonderful surprise for you." Veronica forgot her quarrel with Molly, "What is it?" she asked. Michael's smile lit up the room, "I had checked into your background, Veronica," he said, "and I also discovered that you have no family. Well, if you want that, you have one now." "Are you sure?" Veronica quavered. "Absolutely," Michael said, "I think it will be good for you to become a part of our family. You already are in our family, in a way." "I am so pleased," Veronica said, to the disgust of Molly, "all my life, I've not had any family since most of mine is gone now. But I feel like I have a family now." "You always will," Joanna said kindly, "it was my idea to talk with Uncle Michael about this." In that moment, and to Molly's abject disgust, Veronica Marcus became Veronica Harper. Molly raged in fury. "I WON'T STAND FOR IT!" Molly raged, "I DON'T HAVE TO STAND FOR IT!" "You have no choice but to stand for it!" Veronica smiled nastily, "And THAT is THAT!" The entire family, including Veronica, marched out of the room, leaving Molly to stomp and rage and pout. I hate the whole lot of them! she sulked, I should be happy, I should be considered the toast of the town! I am loved, I am high honors graduate of Harper Academy; I am woman of the year, I am the best and brightest! It's all about me! Meanwhile, Alicia Lambert went out and got into her car. She was going to go out for a drive, and she turned the key. Unfortunately for her, the car outright exploded! Fortunately, Alicia unlocked the door and got out before the car started to burn. She was a bit shaken up, but she wasn't truly injured. Roger came running up. "Licia," he cried, "What happened?" "My car exploded," Alicia wailed, "fortunately I wasn't burned." "I am sure of that, sis," Roger said, "and I have a sinking feeling I know who it is behind this!" "Who?" Alicia said, dreading the answer. "It's Molly," Roger said, "I am sure of that." "You know that for sure," Alicia said, "I think she did it." Caitlin, Kip and their parents came running out. "Alicia," her father asked, "are you all right, honey?" "Yes, Daddy," Alicia said, "I am fine. That wicked Molly Wainwright tampered with my engine, and that caused my car to explode." "This time, she has gone too far!" Patricia said, "Molly Wainwright has just declared war against us!" What will happen next? *Molly made a MAJOR mistake crossing the Lamberts, will she finally be stopped? *How will Veronica Harper get used to her new family? Tune in again, and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls. Category:Episodes